


Less Than Evil

by okaethen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Businessman Si Cheng, Detective Jaehyun, Detectives, Eventual Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Moral Ambiguity, Police, Slow Burn, Smut, Vigilante AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/pseuds/okaethen
Summary: -- there is good, evil, and shades of gray. where we start out is up to the scientists to decide. however, where we choose to cross is what defines us. what we do for others and who we choose to bind ourselves to makes us human. no more than good or less than evil.Jaehyun has been walking the thread for a long time. Sicheng had long since chosen his side. Maybe it was time for Jaehyun to decide as well; to define himself.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to first and foremost thank [Jax](https://twitter.com/jumping_jxx) and [Sky](https://twitter.com/glossyyyuten) for being here for me and helping me out with this fic. You guys are the best <3
> 
> Second, this will delve into some morally challenging topics and some descriptions of violence. Violence won't be terribly focused on, but I'd still like to emphasize that there will be parts that will be quite gory. However, it's not the only thing I will focus on. 
> 
> Lastly, note that this isn't an accurate representation of the people in question. I do not own any of the characters and this is purely fiction. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Kae.

Our story begins in the gilded burroughs of Neo City. Truly, that is the only way to describe Neo City. It’s the dirtiest city in the sovereign country, bubbling with horrid crimes but covered with a sheen of luxury and gold. It’s pretty alright. Every main street lit with bulbs, tall buildings that scrape the sky, and people that go about their day peacefully and efficiently. Most, at least. In a capitalist centre like Neo City, the hustle and bustle of the people is the perfect cover up for the evil that lurks in the deepest nooks and crannies of every back alley. 

It’s also the home of our main characters whom reflect the ideals of this metropolis just as much. For in a run down apartment on the edge, there lies a police detective, no more than twenty eight years young. He’s not conscious, but not unconscious either. He lies in a state of perpetual limbo, not quite living and not quite dead. Yet. 

On the other side of this rippling city, there is a father and his son in an office, the air tense and potent with the scent of cigarettes and betrayal. Expensive leather couches lay overturned and gold bleeds through the parent’s vessels. There is no line between good and evil, skewed and skimmed over so many times that it has disappeared completely. 

Other players are set up, going about their days as they normally would. A single father lost with his child in a sea of injustices. A devoted dog with split loyalties lies in bed with his lover, contemplating. A thief escapes into the night, hands covered in dirt and gold, running away from the oncoming hellhounds that will hunt him for his sins. A hacker with the heart of steel sits in the dark with their laptop and watches the world around them be cheated by their schemes, and a police chief so adamant in his ideals tracks the erased footsteps of those who need to be brought to justice. 

It’s a beautiful mess of threads, intertwined but not quite touching yet. I can’t tell you how it will end just yet, so stick around for there is much in store for all of our beloved players. 

Where do we draw the line between virtue and sin? Is it all black and white or have we created thousands of shades of gray? We live in a time of malevolent heroes and well-meaning villains. For like humanity, 

_no one in this story is more than good or less than evil._


	2. Act I Scene I

“Oh my god, I hate myself.” Jaehyun answered the alarm that ripped through the quiet of his apartment. 

It was a gray day, as Jaehyun liked to call them. The sun was out, but nowhere in sight, for it was obstructed by the nebulous atmosphere. These were the days when Jaehyun could feel his bones ache a little more than they used to, and the taste of marijuana was more sickening than ever on his tongue. He felt grimy and dizzy, the smell of alcohol much too potent in the air of his apartment in this state of mind.

Suffocated by the stench of his abuses, he rolled off his couch of worn leather and stumbled towards his balcony, throwing the glass door open. The cold air he inhaled curled inside his lungs and he coughed, feeling a chill run up his spine. He heaved as he leaned over the railing and let the wind pass through him, providing him with a lifeline. He blinked the tears in his eyes away and stood up straight, his hands burning as he clenched the frigid metal in his grip. If he wasn’t awake before, he sure as Hell was now. 

Jaehyun didn’t bother closing the balcony door as he walked back into his apartment, letting the outside air dilute the odor of pot and booze. He kicked over a stray pile of clothing that had clustered itself on his way to the kitchen. He probably should clean up the place, but he couldn’t be bothered. No one visited him anymore anyways. There was no need to pretend that he was okay in his own, secluded space.

Jaehyun fumbled through his mostly empty cabinets to pull out a glass and a plastic bottle of aspirin. He filled up the glass, watching with a certain detachment as it filled, distorting the image of his sink through the water. He opened the bottle after a short wrestle with the cap and placed two pills on his tongue. He let the water wash down the capsules, feeling the cold melt some of his ickiness away. He thought about setting up breakfast, but then forfeited that thought once he realized he didn’t have anything to eat in his house. His stomach grumbled in annoyance, but he ignored it in favor of going to the bathroom to clean up. 

He didn’t look at himself in the mirror when he stepped out of the shower. He didn’t feel like shaving today. Today was a day when he couldn’t be bothered to do anything, it was a gray day after all. 

 

**♔**

 

“You look like shit,” Johnny called out to Jaehyun when he stepped under the yellow caution tape. Jaehyun had stopped by a coffee shop to get his fix up before heading to the crime scene, eventually having given in to his whining stomach to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel to calm the noise and slight ache.

Jaehyun squinted at Johnny from behind his sunglasses. “Still look better than you, partner,” he sassed back. Johnny’s face split with a playful grin and nodded at Jaehyun to follow him. 

“Well then you’d better see this guy. He put us both to shame.” Jaehyun frowned and Johnny nodded at Jaehyun to follow him. Jaehyun took note of their location, right behind the giant edifice of Dong International, a technological empire. This was bound to be bad for business if the murder had anything to do with them.

When the body came into view, Jaehyun was immediately hit with a wave of nausea and a sudden regret of getting that bagel. He’d seen his fair share of corpses, each tragic and gruesome in their own way, but this one looked particularly dreadful. After all, simple bullet holes did not come in comparison to  _ this. _

Blood had oozed onto the street, seeping into whatever crack in the cement it could. It was a dark shade of crimson, not yet browned completely, signifying that it was at least a few hours old. The suit on the man who had been killed was disheveled and ripped. Jaehyun cringed at it. That suit, despite its frayed state, easily looked worth more than his salary. The man’s head also seemed to have disappeared along with his hands. Jaehyun wanted to throw up. Who used mutilation these days? 

“Jesus,” Jaehyun breathed, sliding his sunglasses off of his face to get a better look. He squatted down and tilted his head, trying to figure out the identity of the victim.

“Jesus is correct.” A new voice piped up from the scene. Jaehyun squinted up at Mark, the resident CSI. “And I’m willing to bet that he didn’t even die from decapitation.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at Mark, doubtful.

“Please, do tell.” The easy feeling in his voice hinted that Johnny wasn’t nearly as bothered by the disfigured corpse as Jaehyun was, but that was probably because he had arrived at the scene earlier. 

“He’s got a bullet buried in his back, but the way he’s positioned right now based off of where he is in regards to the building also opens the theory that he was pushed off. I need to get him to the lab first, but I’m willing to bet he’s got more than a few cracked bones. We just need to figure out who he is exactly, first. Since, you know, we can’t use facial or fingerprint identification,” Mark explained. Jaehyun scrunched his nose up and got up from where he was squatted. Jaehyun brushed imaginary dust from his pants and nodded at Mark with a small smile.

“I’ll do an area sweep, maybe even go inside. Johnny?” His partner blinked at him. 

“Thanks Mark, good luck,” Johnny told the younger before accompanying Jaehyun at his side. The younger smiled brightly at the detectives, as if he wasn’t standing in front of a decapitated body on a gray, Thursday morning. 

“I’ll need it, thanks.”

The scene was already well photographed and the area was sweeped, but Jaehyun suggested he and Johnny go up to the roof. If what Mark provided was true, they’d need to be there as well. 

The building itself wasn’t the highest in the city, but looking up at it made Jaehyun dizzy with anxiety. He was far too sober for the trip to the top. Johnny, however, didn’t hesitate to walk inside the building before being stopped by security. Jaehyun inhaled deeply and made his way to join his partner. Johnny had his badge flipped and ID proudly displayed and Jaehyun wordlessly did the same.

“We’re NCPD detectives, I’m sure you’ve heard what happened outside. We need access to your roof.” Johnny’s business friendly voice rang through, a pleasant but forceful smile playing on his lips. The security guard shifted his weight on his feet, scrutinizing the IDs and badges. He then produced a walkie talkie from his side, lifting it to his mouth, and spoke into it. 

“Kim can you come to the front post? I have to escort two detectives to the roof. Over.”

“Affirmative. Over,” a voice replied and the guard looked at Johnny and Jaehyun before nodding.

“Right this way detectives,” he said, turning on his heel towards the large elevators. He swiped what could only be an ID card over a scanner to make the doors slide open, and let the two through. The guard pressed the button for the 54th floor when they reached the grand golden doors of the elevator. Jaehyun’s stomach rolled at the thought. Instead of thinking about it, he turned his head to admire the lobby, all marble and glass. Everything was pristine and shiny, even the spotless, red rugs sprawling over the floor. 

“You wouldn’t think this was a technological empire,” Jaehyun muttered to Johnny quietly. His partner let out a short huff, a fraction of a laugh.

“Rich people don’t care,” he reasoned, and Jaehyun thought he was absolutely right about that.

The elevator dinged, signalling its arrival and Jaehyun’s nerves climbed, teetering on edge again. Wordlessly, they all got into the spacious lift, waiting for the doors to close. As the shiny gold slid across the doorway to shield them from view, a hand shot out, sticking between them and they opened again. A small figure rushed in with a flurry.

Jaehyun watched as the person pushed their glasses further up their nose and smile brightly at the guard. 

“Mr. Lee, good morning!” they chirped, pressing the button for the 45th floor. 

The security guard didn’t seem the least bit bothered. He bowed his head slightly to the new passenger who eyed the other two in the elevator with mild curiosity. 

“Good morning, Ten,” the guard greeted. However, Ten’s eyes never left Johnny and Jaehyun.

Jaehyun felt inclined to clear his throat and speak up. “NCPD homicide investigation,” he stated. Ten’s eyes moved to Jaehyun’s eyes, searing through him. Something about those eyes made Jaehyun feel small. 

Ten made a humming sound at the back of their throat and looked away from Jaehyun. “So  _ that _ was the ruckus outside.” Ten turned back to face the elevator doors as they closed.

The ascent was a nightmare. Jaehyun could feel the elevator move. It was an old building, of course their elevator wouldn’t be of pristine quality, so it was bound to make him feel wobbly. His stomach flew to his throat when it came to a stop for Ten’s floor.

“Good luck, detectives.” Ten stepped out of the elevator with their hand secured on their messenger bag. There was no smile on their face as they regarded Johnny and Jaehyun. 

Johnny smiled as the elevator doors began to close. “Thank you.”

 

**♔**

 

The roof provided absolutely nothing helpful to the detectives, except for opportunities for Johnny to tease Jaehyun and lighten the mood, even by a little. The roof ended up being more of an observation deck and it was spotless. There wasn’t any stray blood or noticeable clues that would imply a fight or a murder. 

Jaehyun sighed, staying away from the edge. He shivered and pulled the jacket closer to his body. The air was thinner when they over 200 meters in the air. Instead of looking down, he turned his eyes towards the tops of other buildings, watching them reach towards the sky, taller than Dong International's top. He flicked his sunglasses back on his nose as he listened to Johnny subtly interrogate the security guard. He just wanted to get back on the ground and soon. Johnny spared him a glance before smiling at the guard courteously and tilted his head towards the door, where Jaehyun was hovering by. The guard nodded and they quickly stepped back inside the building. 

“I hope this trip was helpful,” the guard commented as he pressed the button down. Johnny and Jaehyun shared a look. It really wasn’t.

“We’ll see. Thank you for escorting us,” Jaehyun replied briskly, anticipating the elevator ride. He dreaded the way he knew his stomach would jump to his chest, but he couldn’t be bothered to think too much about it when the elevator dinged, signalling its arrival. And when the doors opened, Jaehyun almost jumped into it. However, a regal-like figure stood inside, looking pensive. The security guard straightened up next to Jaehyun. 

The man was dressed like he bled money. His tailored suit alone looked like it was enough to buy Jaehyun into slavery. The detective gulped, his badge resting heavily against his hip. The man looked up from his hands. He had been fiddling with his fingers anxiously. He looked surprised for a moment when his eyes focused on the three people before him. The man schooled his expression coolly, and the traces of surprise were extinguished, replaced by a look of authority. 

His dark eyes glinted with flecks of gold, Jaehyun noted as the man examined him for a fraction of a second. He cleared his throat and stepped out of the elevator.

“Mr. Qian,” Guard Lee acknowledged. The man nodded at him slightly, nothing more than a quick tilt of the head. 

“Hello, Guard Lee. Have you seen Senior Dong at all today?” The man, Mr. Qian, asked politely. His voice was smooth with a shocking calmness, almost completely masking the accented edge on each of his words. 

Jaehyun frowned at the words the man had uttered.  _ Senior Dong _ … He meant the CEO of the company. Jaehyun suddenly felt small under Mr. Qian’s eyes in that moment, just like he had under Ten’s. He just wanted to get back down. 

Guard Lee stepped inside the elevator and turned back towards Mr. Qian and Johnny and Jaehyun followed in suit.

“I have not, Mr. Qian,” he replied. The man didn’t blink at the revelation, opting to nod at the guard again, as if he hadn’t expect anything else.

“Thank you.” And the elevator doors closed. Jaehyun sighed heavily, not having realized he’d been holding his breath. The guard glanced at him and chuckled sheepishly.

“I know, he has that effect on people,” the guard told him, and Jaehyun couldn’t help himself from smiling at him. Rich people were a different kind.

 

**♔**

 

Jaehyun was grateful to be back on solid ground. The uneasy feeling had melted out of his body. He finally felt like he could breathe, stepping towards the exit. Johnny thanked the guard and joined Jaehyun at his side. 

Jaehyun saw Johnny open his mouth when his work phone buzzed to life rather loudly. Johnny’s did too a fraction of a second later. Jaehyun frowned and pulled it out.

**_10-35 at the station. Get here NOW!!!_ **

Jaehyun’s blood froze as he stared at the notification. He glanced up at Johnny who had a horrified look on his face. Major Crime Alerts never came from the station.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun growled just as Johnny muttered, “shit.”

“First a homicide in the morning, and now a major crime alert at the station?” Jaehyun questioned, rushing out of the building. Johnny was close behind, flying down the stairs, two steps at a time. 

“I’m parked right here,” he stated, pointing to the shiny black car waiting by the sidewalk, close to where the road started to be blocked for the crime scene. 

“You’re driving me back,” Jaehyun replied, already making way towards the car. Johnny snorted and patted his pockets for his keys, jingling when he took them out.

Johnny’s car was much cleaner than Jaehyun’s, but he didn’t have time to worry about the way the seats gleamed. He was running a thousand different scenarios over in his mind. Why in the world would there be a major crime at the station? Ransom? An idiot with a gun? No, they wouldn’t have called them back for that. 

The outside world seemed to fade away as they drove. People morphed into blurs of colors as Jaehyun turned his eyes towards them. The cold from the window seeped into the skin of Jaehyun’s cheek when he leaned against it.

“How are you doing Jaehyun?” Johnny’s voice rang over Jaehyun’s thoughts. They both needed a distraction from overthinking. Going onto the scene with anxieties never did anyone any good.

Jaehyun pushed off the window and turned to look at the expanding road ahead of them, the glowing red of a car in front of them bored in his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Johnny spared him a sideways glance before focusing back onto the road.

“Don’t lie to me Jae. We’re both detectives, I can smell your bullshit from a mile away.” Jaehyun flinched slightly. His clothes still carried the light odor of weed and of course Johnny would notice in his pristine car. 

Jaehyun sighed. “I’m  _ fine.  _ What I do on my free time shouldn’t matter to you because it doesn’t affect my work,” Jaehyun snapped. Johnny didn’t even blink as he flicked his turn signal on, slowing down. He was used to Jaehyun’s defensiveness when it came to his free time. They both knew that Jaehyun wasn’t in a great place, but they never said it out loud. Having out in the open made Jaehyun feel like he was  _ broken _ . Like he was something that needed to be  _ fixed _ . Jaehyun was  _ not _ broken.

“If you say so.” A beat of silence. “Hyuckie wants to see you again.” Jaehyun turned to look at Johnny fully now. His eyes widened. The seconds dragged by tainted by silence. 

“Are you sure?” Johnny wasn’t stupid. He caught the underlying question in Jaehyun’s voice crack. Johnny slowed to a stop and smiled brightly at Jaehyun. 

“You’re his godfather Jaehyun, of course I’m sure. We love you,” Johnny affirmed with the first real, full smile Johnny had probably showed that day. Jaehyun returned the smile weakly, his heart tugging in his chest. 

“I’ll stop by later. Once we’re done with this,” Jaehyun whispered. Johnny hummed pleasantly and finally shifted the gear into park. Jaehyun snapped back to reality and frowned. He sucked his lip in between his teeth and stared at the familiar wall of the station parking lot. Wordlessly, he pushed the door open and stepped out, the sound of Johnny’s door popping open and closed following closely. They placed their hands on their hips, over the station issued holsters. Jaehyun tugged his phone out of his pockets and saw that he had received another message from Mark earlier. 

**_Get to the morgue._ **

“Morgue.” Johnny made a noise of affirmation and they were on their way, swinging the door from the parking lot open and walking down the hallways, hands secured over their weapons. 

The station seemed deserted in that moment; it irked Jaehyun in a way that no corpse ever could. The station was usually bustling with sounds, with people. There was always someone running around to get somewhere, fingerprints to run, cars to get to. Now, the white floors echoed only with Johnny and Jaehyun’s footfalls, no whirring of a walkie talkie or the sound of printers working. 

“I think this is the first time we stepped into this place and Doyoung isn’t yelling at us for something,” Jaehyun joked, trying to lighten the mood. Johnny threw him a small, tight grin and approached the elevator. Jaehyun was starting to get tired of elevators. He gingerly pressed the button to go down. 

 

**♔**

 

The hallway towards the morgue was just as frigid as always, but it was buzzing with more activity than ever. Jaehyun’s colleagues were swarming around, walking around with cameras, masks, and talking into phones. Jaehyun’s heart started to pound in his chest, the steady beat quickening to a pace he’d only get after a line. 

His steady steps towards the ‘dissection room’, as Mark affectionately called it, were halted with Doyoung’s storming presence.

“Where have you two been?” Their captain looked livid. Jaehyun leaned towards Johnny slightly and muttered a quiet, “nevermind.” Johnny stifled a short laugh. Doyoung did not look pleased, his scowl murderous. 

“We were out on a case,” Johnny replied before Doyoung could rip Jaehyun a new one. Jaehyun grinned at Doyoung pettily. He did not seem pleased by that either. 

“Well it’s good that you’re back. I have a feeling this might help with your investigation.” Doyoung’s cryptic words sent inexplicable chills dancing down Jaehyun’s spine. Doyoung didn’t wait for any words, turning on his heel and walking back towards where everyone was trying to take a peak of. They moved for Doyoung, letting Johnny and Jaehyun pass through as well. 

An all too metallic smell wafted over their heads and Jaehyun’s palms began to feel clammy. This place shouldn’t smell so strongly of blood. Mark always made sure to sterilize everything so well that Jaehyun would nearly pass out from the overwhelming clinical smell. 

The first thing Jaehyun saw when he moved past the last pair of shoulders was the aforementioned CSI, looking wary. His shoulders were hunched as he examined what lay before him, but Jaehyun could tell that the reason he wasn’t moving was out of fear.

Jaehyun’s face pulled into a frown as his eyes moved down to look at what had Mark so distraught. The nausea he felt from the morning had returned with vigor. His stomach contorted and his heart leaped in his throat. 

Sickeningly scarlet blood defiled the stainless steel of the autopsy table, streaked over the entire surface. A perfectly cut head sat in a small pool of what Jaehyun hoped to be its own blood, skin pale and waxy, otherwise pristine, as if it had been washed before being placed. 

The eyes were open with a morbid detachment from reality, the irises almost colorless. To the side of the head were the hands, lying in much less blood. However, the palms where soaked in the dried red substance, clotting in the wrinkles of the dead man’s hands. But what struck Jaehyun the most was the two letters painted over the table. It was drying, but still fresh. Somehow, that frightened Jaehyun more than anything.

“WW.” Jaehyun’s mouth felt dry. That was it. That was the only message left with the evidence. Two letters that could mean anything.

“Oh my god.” Johnny’s voice trembled beside Jaehyun. Jaehyun couldn’t tear his gaze away for the horror he was presented with.

“What kind of sick shit--” Jaehyun felt disconnected from everything. His hands were numb. He felt like he was looking at some thriller movie set, not real life. 

“Someone brought us a Hitchcock movie before our eyes,” Doyoung said through gritted teeth, as if reading Jaehyun’s thoughts. “Can we at least identify the head?” he barked, his eyes flashing to Mark’s frozen being. The CSI shook his head but his gaze never left the perfectly styled hair of the victim.

“Dong Lijun, CEO of Dong International.” Mark’s voice lacked the spark it did this morning. 

Doyoung looked skeptical. “Are we sure about that?”

“Very sure. I did some research on the way back from the scene on Dong International. But how the hell did it get here?” he whispered. Jaehyun was struck with a new wave of worry.

“Doyoung, this means there’s been a security breach,” Jaehyun croaked. The captain whipped his head towards Jaehyun. He stared at him for a moment before turning around completely to go yell at some other poor bastard. 

“Someone get the security cams,” Doyoung shouted to some of the officers around, but no one in particular. He then turned to Mark and his face softened. “We’ll clear the area for you. I understand you might be shaken by the breach, but we really need you to examine this.” Mark finally spared a look at Doyoung. Jaehyun watched as Mark swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. 

“At least we know who was murdered. Less work for me.” Mark’s voice was a forced kind of lighthearted and Jaehyun didn’t like it. Doyoung paid no mind, however. 

“Then please pull up Mr. Dong Lijun’s files. Contact whoever needs to be contacted. Once that’s done, I want you guys to get working on figuring this out. That is an order,” Doyoung addressed Johnny and Jaehyun. Johnny nodded at their captain and put his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The detective let himself stare for another moment before he ripped himself away from the grotesque tragedy. 

 

**♔**

 

When the day ended, Jaehyun couldn’t handle much more. Every time he closed his eyes, Dong Lijun’s decapitated head flashed behind his eyelids. It made him want to scream. 

“Are you still coming over?” Johnny’s voice reeled Jaehyun back into reality like a tether. His eyes were concerned, but Jaehyun knew it was more than just for Jaehyun. Johnny was haunted by today’s events just as much as he was. They were detectives, sure, but demons still chased them. 

Johnny wanted Jaehyun to stay over not only for Jaehyun’s safety and comfort, but for his own as well. Jaehyun could never say no to his best friend like that.

“I missed Hyuckie too,” he managed with a shaky smile. Their anxieties echoed, though unspoken. Johnny smiled back at him, his dimples nowhere in sight. In that moment, Jaehyun was shocked with how young Johnny looked. He was thirty, but his wide eyes and wavering grin made Jaehyun feel like he was looking at a frightened teenager. 

A frightened teenager with a child and far too much on his plate. Johnny was Jaehyun’s pillar, but also Donghyuck’s father, and he still managed to be the best detective in Neo City.

When Jaehyun got out of Johnny’s car to get into his own, his eyes wandered to the sky. It was no longer gray, but a deep purple fading into the dusk. The western gloam was dying over the horizon, skyscrapers blocking it. The stars were nowhere in sight though, and Jaehyun felt lost in the sea of lights from the windows and billboards of other buildings. He felt small, shrinking in the biting wind that washed over him. 

When Jaehyun got into his car, his thoughts were as gray as the day, a buzzing humdrum swimming in the back of his head. But then, Johnny honked at him and Jaehyun’s head snapped from the dusty dashboard to the window. Johnny winked his headlights in farewell and Jaehyun let out a short, fond snort and pushed his keys into the car, sparking it to life, humming steadily as he put the car in reverse, his uneasiness of a starless sky dissipating.

He illuminated his own way home, who the fuck needed stars?

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/okae_then)
> 
>  
> 
> [character moodboards](https://twitter.com/johnnys_strap/status/1062140650899038208)
> 
>  
> 
> [story playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3aOoh7kG9z0JPMQa2RvAaR)


End file.
